


美食家

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 磊嘉Phone Sex
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	美食家

焉栩嘉已经一个月没见赵磊了。平时虽然也发发微信打打电话，但无奈一直在家人眼皮底下，自己又是考生，和赵磊不是假寒暄就是被关心复习进度。情人节那天本来约好了晚上视频，焉栩嘉已经把自己的小卧室准备得灯光美气氛佳了，但弟弟怎么都赖着不走，最后竟然让赵磊远程监督他做了两个小时的三五。

从烟台回到北京宿舍，焉栩嘉第一时间给赵磊发去微信，“晚上视频”。他不好意思直接说“我想你”，反正赵磊也能意会到。

最后发出邀请的人自己忘了时间，在房间狭小的床上睡到被赵磊的来电震醒。焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊的接听电话，大脑还处于尚未清醒的状态。对面赵磊糯糯的“喂”了一声，拖长的尾音酥酥麻麻的颤到耳膜上，焉栩嘉条件反射一样的蜷住了睡得热乎乎的身体。他把脑袋往松软的枕头里使劲窝了窝，又把手机贴住耳廓，轻轻喊了一声，“赵磊”。他仍闭着眼，另一只手滑进睡衣里，手指开始在自己的乳尖上揉按——似乎想靠自己的力量把身体深处被唤醒的那一点快感延续、放大下去。

“睡着了吗？”赵磊缓声问。他擅长操纵自己的音色，此刻的声音是甜的糯的。在焉栩嘉暖烘烘的身体上化开，他脑袋晕晕乎乎，身体却像被喂了春药一样的轻轻打起颤来。  
“嗯…”回答一声，似乎要了焉栩嘉浑身的力气。他不想被赵磊听出此时此刻的自己正忙着自渎。一边咬着牙关，怕漏出更多线索，一边却把手往身下伸，隔着内裤，沿着半博起的阴茎边缘，有一下没一下的划着，手指滑倒龟头的时候又忍不住用力向下按了按。酥颤感从尾椎骨沿着脊骨往上蹿。他还是没忍住，就着嗓子眼里呵出的一团热气，喟叹般的重复道，“赵磊”。

“嘉嘉想要了？”声音带着一丝笑意。那是赵磊在床上常有的语调。每次焉栩嘉被赵磊又亲又摸到前后流水，恨不能马上能被赵磊插入顶撞时，赵磊总会这么问一句。他并非是一等一温柔的情人，也并不是在征得焉栩嘉往下一步的同意，他要的是焉栩嘉情热茫然如同本能一般的祈请——“要”、“我要”、“要哥哥”。

“…嗯…嗯”，焉栩嘉含混出声。手已经伸进内裤里，握着自己的阳具上下套弄。赵磊的手比他的更瘦些，每每帮他纾困，手指掠过龟头，虎口斜上方的骨节都会故意在龟头的下缘突然用力地顶一下。动作几下，焉栩嘉就会硬到快要射出来。

“嘉嘉已经硬了”。不容置疑的口吻。赵磊太熟悉他了。“嘉嘉”，他保持着低沉的音调，平时清冽的声线像生出了一缕缕波纹，把声音断出沙沙的细小噪点，更迷人性感了很多，“另一只手，摸摸后面”。

焉栩嘉把手机压到了耳朵下，解放出来的那只手，遵照赵磊的指示，在自己的后穴打转试探。他从没有从后面自慰过，始终不敢再往深处走，但前面早就已经硬到不能再硬。他重重地喘着气，想要更多。

“别怕”，赵磊洞悉一切般的适时开口，“舔舔手指。湿了，就能伸进去了”。

焉栩嘉把两只指头伸进自己的口腔。他贪婪的舔咬着，他好想接吻，好想赵磊现在能突然出现抓住他的肩膀，腰，吻他、抚摸他、深入他，撞碎他的五脏六腑，撞到骨头散架。他越想越觉得快要呼吸不过来，身体反而变得更加敏感，透明的液体一点点从龟头涌出来。他抽出手指，翻身趴跪在床上，丰满的臀部不知羞的翘起，他现在哪管的了羞不羞呢。就着湿滑，他把一只手指插入自己身体。异物感连同着被包覆住的温热，让他又痛又爽。

“舒服吗？焉焉？”赵磊叫起他在床上对他的爱称。焉栩嘉慢慢加速在自己的里面搅动，一只手继续刺激这自己的前端。手机落在他脸边，他出声呻吟，混着情欲呜咽，“赵磊…好舒服…嗯…嗯…”

“好乖”，赵磊的呼吸丝毫没有混乱，口吻像在安慰小动物。

手指已经增加到了三根。甬道变得软滑。这种时候，赵磊就会抱着他把又硬又热的那根钉进来。焉栩嘉忍不住越捣越快，上身在床单上扭动摩擦，时不时的让乳尖也得到刺激。他想射了，断断续续的恳求“想，嗯，想”。

“可以哦”。他获得答允。

焉栩嘉用力将指尖磨过那团软肉，浑身筋挛着射精。

他没了骨头一样的趴在床上，呼吸半天都没理顺。刚想说话，又被生理刺激下流出的口水呛到。眼睛里早就噙满了泪。说来也好笑，竟然被自己操哭了。

“嘉嘉”，赵磊的声音又从手机那头传来，悠悠道，“你好好吃”。焉栩嘉仿佛看到赵磊面带微笑，优雅放下银色餐具，用艳红的舌头轻轻舔了舔嘴角的样子。

fin


End file.
